The Broken Angel
by ImmortalityQueen
Summary: You're The One To Help Her. Not The One To Break Her.


**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT ! NO INTENDED COPYRIGHT! DON'T SUE please...**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

**Chapter One:Broken**

Sun shone brightly on her black dress while it riffled in the restless wind. Hermoine walked her way down the rigged cobblestone paths, walking her whole way to her destination would take a few minutes to spare otherwise she would have took the easier way but instead she told herself she need air. But most importantly time.

After a Long walk passing the garden, she came a upon cemetery. Giant metal gates enclosed around the very few graves that laid covered by millions of red and white roses. She sighed quietly and pushed gently on the gates, causing them to creaked as a protest of not being opened often.

In A few rows headstones laid untouched, but two headstones were surrounded by withered fresh prism black and Maroon roses. Hermione fidgeting with her two fresh white roses, she was out of her mind to do this! She shook her head in protests of retreating, running far as legs could take her. But instead she took 10 steps until she reached the headstones that was surrounded with prism black and maroon roses.

On the headstone were carved **"Monica Wilkins(muggle), A Un-replaceable Mother ".** Mom. you're my mother no matter what. Pictures poured into her head, memories of her and her mother gift wrapping her Father's Christmas present, they were laughing. She grinned as she sobbed quietly in her arms.

Along side her Mother's headstone was her Father's, **"Wendell Wilkins(muggle), A Faithful Man of His Words". **My Dad. A person, who didn't break any of my promises. Flashes of Hermoine and her Father doing the pinky promise so her Father won't forget it was her birthday tomorrow.

Finally it broke her, she let her untameable emotions take over and keened at the headstones, sobbing uncontrollably. She couldn't stop cry.

"Da-d... Mo-m... I'm sorry," she whimpered through her sobs. "I'm so-sorry. It's all my fault."

* * *

"Ron! DO YOU EVEN KNOW 'MOINE!" Harry brushed his left hand in his hair, making it messier than before.

"SHE WOULD KILL HERSELF!" He raged as he paced back and forth. "SHE WOULD KILL HERSELF!" He laughed senselessly.

"Harry, mate I think your the one who needs Calming Draught." He sighed, "Don't worry, 'mione isn't a bloody idiot to kill herself," Ron said as he patted his partner to stop him from making marking in the marble.

"WHAT MAKES YOU THINK THAT!" He shouted almost cracking his voice. He wasn't never been this furious than the time when Sirius died.

" Mate... well Kingsley has _5 of best Aurors_ out there to find her," Ron faked a weak happy smile at his friend.

Harry couldn't stay still listening to "Ron's reasoning."

"Ron... MERLIN RON JUST SHUT UP!" Ron's eyes widened in shock of Harry's abrupt shout. He made hand motions to indicate he was zipped his lips. "Merlin! THANK YOU. Now Ron! It's not that I'm mad at them keeping the secret. Well that too! BUT I'm furious that they didn't sent us to look for HERMOINE!" Ron nodded his head looking as if he followed his idea.

"Gentlemen, Take a seat," a strong deep voice echoed from behind Harry and Ron.

At lightning speed, Harry and Ron spun around, coming face to face with the one and only Kingsely Shackleblot. He was seated at his desk. The kind man gestured them to come to be seated.

"YES SIR" the young boys yelled in synchronicity, and marched to sat in front of Kingsely.

"Boys, no formal dialect please," Kingsely smiling as he placed a file on top of his desk . "Ahh come about Hermoine Granger perhaps?" He questioned with a grin.

"Yea about that .." Harry said quietly while looking down at the desk "We like to know why we weren't recruited to be sent off to find her!" harry asked politely.

"Ahh, that's a private mission, only my personal Aurors must attend to . I'm sorry for her lost," He smiled weakly at the two boys.

"Okie, thanks Kingsely!" Ron Yelled as he got up from his chair. He urged to run out of the door.

"One thing Boys," Harry and Ron quickly tuned around. "Might have any ideas where Miss Granger?" he smiled widely.

"Maybe" Harry smirked, and gave Ron the "I know where she is!" look, Ron just nodded.

"A trade for the information then," Kingsely asked.

"What kind of trade?"

"A promotion."

"Anything for My kind sir," Harry grinned.

"Go on tell ," Kingsely smiled.

"Her parent's Graves," Harry said proudly as if he was willing to high five Ron in his thoughts.

"You hear the man, please assist her to come back safely," "Please" He asked polite to a dark figure that Harry And Ron have no notice before.

Harry and Ron finally understood and glared at the dark familiar shadow.

"As You say sir." The familiar shadow was no one another than Draco Mafloy. He smirked before he apparated to the graves.

* * *

Hermoine placed the roses on the center of the headstones, and she stared blankly at the truth.

"I'll come visit soon..." She whispered. She gloomily drag her hand against the cold glassy stone, and read along, for one the last time.

"You Granger. Have grow" the elegant voice sang. Leafs crunched as the person behind Hermoine walked. Closer and closer until the shadow that was cast over her. She knew who that was, she mouthed "Malfoy"

"Come on Granger. Everyone is waiting" Draco applied tirederly.

"GO AWAY MALFOY!" Hermoine screamed and started to apparate.

Before Hermoine apparted fully and disappear, Draco quickly ran at light speed and caught a handful of clothing to disapparted with Hermoine.

The feeling of appariton became comfortable after a few tries but with Draco holding her it felt stressful.

Finally they stopped. To Draco's surprises, he was on top of Hermoine.

"GET OFF YOU GIT!" Hermoine yelled staring hard into his cold silver eyes.

"Sure but if I did that you would run, wouldn't you?" He smirked. Gripping her hands, he pinned them above her to keep her from wanting to slap his face.

"YOU GIT! PRICK. LET GO!" She squirmed hard to get of his grip. " MALFOY JUST LET ME GO, WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT!" She sobbed.

"Granger calm down."

"CLAM! WHY SHOULD I BE!" Her tears ran down her cheeks. Her bangs covered her eyes, making her look innocent and vulnerable. Draco tempted to brush away her bangs to see her eyes, But instead wiped her tears with a brush of his left hand.

"Granger it's okay"

"It's NOT! AND YOU KNOW IT!" Everything around him and Hermoine began to swirl in a dust causing some sort of dust barrier "You don't understand..."

"Granger calm down, CALM DOWN!" He let go of Hermoine's wrists,

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!" She yelled as she covered her face with her side of her arm.

"WHO SAID I DIDN'T." Shortly after his compliment, dust whipped into thin air. "That's not good" he thought.

And he was right! Suddenly they were on top of a tower, and were rocketing falling down.

'WH-AT THE." He looked for Hermoine. He spotted her, who was plunging to her death into the lake.

Without a hesitation he dived right after her. Faster and faster, he finally go a good grip on Hermoine's jacket, he held her tight against his chest.

"Dam it .GRANGER!" he shook her but got no respond, he hugged Hermoine tighter.

They plunged into the cold deep water.

* * *

**A/N:** This is my first Fanfiction, I'm trying my best and I unfortunately I won't be fast with uploading my future chapters. My apologizes, bare with me :)

*If you have any ideas or tips I could use. I would considered or use well. THANKS FOR READING !*


End file.
